Moving On
by HesitantOptimist
Summary: Seddie multi-chapter. Set after IGoodbye. After Carly leaves Seattle, Sam shortly follows. What will happen to a still in love Freddie? Will Seddie be back, or will Freddie have to move on?


_Flashback._

_"I gotta talk to you about something important."_

_"What? ...You wanna get back together?"_

_"What? ...Wait...do you?"_

_"Uh...I...just...What's up?"_

_End of flashback. _

**Sam's POV. **

Man, I want ham. Why does ham remind me of Freddie? I remember...because the boy shoved a ham down his pants for me. The 'Ham Plan' would've worked if Fredward had got the ham out quicker. He's so dorky, but as he said it, it's the 'Freddie way', he's such a nerd. I put my last top in my suitcase-the red and white top, the top I wore at the lock-in..when I kissed Freddie for the second time. I gotta stop thinking of Freddie. That's long over now. Anyway, it wouldn't work; I'm moving...he's staying here.

My thoughts are cut short by the ringing of my pear phone, it's Carly. I decide to answer it, might as well, we haven't spoken in a few days. I press accept call and Carly's face pops up on my screen.

"Sam" Carly cheered. "You answered"

"Yeah, what's up Carls?" I asked. Our talks are always the same. 'How are you? What you been up to?' same old, same old. Things rarely change.

"I met this really cute boy. His names Marco and he's really nice. He used to watch 'Icarly' and he loves CuttleFish. Did I mention he's cute?" she rambled.

"That's great Carls" I said. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her. She needs someone to talk to now she's in Italy. It's just, I don't want her to forget about me...or fall in love with Italy. I mean, it'll be difficult not to, it's Italy...the place of love...or is that France? My mind focus' back onto my pear phone as Carly speaks.

"How've you been?" She asked.

"Same old, same old. Nothing's really changed"

"How's Freddie, I haven't spoken to him recently." she asked. Why did she have to bring him up. I had just got him out of my head. Ugh, Freddie. His name constantly reminded me of our breakup.

_Flaskback_

_"Yeah. I just don't know if you and me really click, you know... that way."_

_"Yeah... Maybe one day if you get a little bit more normal."_

_"Or... You get a little more abnormal... So did we just break up?..."_

_End of Flashback_

"Sam... Sam... SAM." I hear Carly yell, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, What were you saying?"

"I said, Why are there suitcases on your bed?"

"Oh, I'm just staying with Melanie for a few weeks - _or forever" _I quietly mumble the 'forever' so Carly wouldn't hear and have a panic attack over it.

"So...do they have Canadian Fat Cakes?"

"What?"

"Fat Cakes. Do they have Fat Cakes in Italy?"

"Erm... No?"

"Well, Mama ain't visiting Italy anytime soon."

"Why you changing the subject? Is Freddie okay? Did something happen between you two?"

"Look Carly, I'd love to chat but I've got to go. Bye." I hang up the chat. Why did she have to bring him up? Why does she keep fussing about him? Can't she just call him and talk to him herself? How am I suppose to know how he is? Anyway, I'm leaving, she can't bother me about him anymore...

**Carly's POV.**

Okay...that was weird. Maybe Sam was having a bad bacon day or something... I should call Freddie though...to check.

I scroll through my contacts until I find Freddie;I press the 'calll for FaceTalk' button and wait.

"Come on Freddie...it's...8.37pm in Seattle, your mom should be finished with your tic baths." I mumble to myself.

Finally, the boy answers.

"Tic baths?" I say with a smile I greet everybody with.

"No, my mom stopped giving me those!"

I chuckle softly. "Okay Tic Boy. Hey, do you know what's wrong with Sam?" I watch Freddie on my screen, he looks worried...

"Freddie? Freddie! Why is everybody zoning out on me today?" I say light heartedly after Freddie hadn't spoken for a good two minutes.

"Sorry, Carly. Ugh...I don't know about Sam. I haven't spoken to her for like...a month? Why? What happened? Did you speak to her?"

"Yeah...I did. Like..ten minutes ago. She seemed to act really strangely? Freddie, did you tell Sam about our...kiss the day before I left?"

"No, does she know?"

"I don't think she does...but..." I sigh deeply. "When I was FaceTalking with her, I saw suitcases behind her. I asked her why she had those and she said she's visiting Melanie for 'a bit'. Then I heard her mumble 'forever'. I figured she didn't want me to hear that part, so I didn't say anything. Sam wouldn't visit Melanie for no reason, I mean...they hardly get along and they're total opposites!"

**Freddie's POV**

"...total opposites." Melanie and Sam are total opposites...so are Sam and I. I can't believe Sam is moving. I can't believe she didn't tell me. Well, I shouldn't be surprised, we've barely spoke since Carly's departure two months ago. I just thought, she still cared about me enough to tell me. I guess I was wrong.

"Freddie!" I hear Carly shout through my phone.

"Sorry I keep spacing out. I'm just trying to process Sam moving..."

"Don't say 'space' I'm still trying to get that bad space memory out of my head...Are you that shocked that Sam's leaving?"

I hesitated... What Carly said was a fair point... Was I shocked? ..heck...do I even care? Of course I care...It' Sam. "Uh...yeah...because you left...now Sam's leaving...It'll be just me and Gib. The gangs...decreasing."

"Freddie, I'm sure Sam has a valid reason to move. Anyway, she'll probably be back we may be reading too much into all of this. I'll try to find out more info about all of this!" Carly says with a reassuring smile. I run my hands through my hair. Why is everybody leaving?

"She can't go Carly...I-"

"Oh Freddie, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon! Give my love to everyone at home!" Interrupted Carly.

"...still love her." I finish my sentence...yet Carly had already left the chat before she could hear.

I love Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so my friend and I decided to come together and co-write this fic, hope it's okay. Thank you for making it to the end of the chapter! Also, if you follows/favourite/review thank you in advance! Until the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
